role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Red King
Red King (レッドキング Reddo Kingu) is an ancient destructive Ultra kaiju and an RP character used by Krazar77. History The Dawn of a Rivalry Red King appeared in Osaka, destroying the city until a roar brought the monster to a halt. The roar belonged to Gomora, who challenged Red King to a battle. The two clashed, Red King using his strength and Gomora using his determination and willpower. As the two clashed, Red King managed to land a lucky hit on Gomora's stomach, breaking several ribs, and despite this normally fatal wound, Gomora continued to fight. Gomora landed a powerful blow on Red King, sending him back. Gomora unleashed a flurry of punches and tail swipes onto his foe. Red King howled as the two clashed again. The Ultra-Kaiju countered blow for blow until Gomora finally blasted Red King with a point-blank Oscillery Wave to the chest, the force of the attack sending the beast into a mountainside and sealing him in an earthy tomb. Gomora roared in victory and left Osaka. However, Red King was still, barely, alive, as his consciousness began to slip away, he vowed to do one thing: destroy Gomora. With that thought in his mind, he drifted into a slumber... Abilities Red king (Normal)= Red King *'Super Physical Strength:' During Battles, Red king uses his Tremendous strength that is is stronger then most monsters. With his strength, Red king can pick up several thousand tons with ease, dismember kaiju limbs with ease if he wanted to and tear great boulders from the ground to throw at his foes. He can lift things 3.8 his own weight and height. *'Sharp Teeth:' Red king has extremely sharp teeth that are sharp enough to rip into his foes flesh. *'Whip Tail:' Red King's tail is very long and can be used to whip his foes. *'Endurance:' Red King has great endurance, he being able to survive a thousand's of meters fall with no sign of damage or injury. *'Explosive Rocks:' Red King's stomach can sometimes be filled with explosive rocks, he being able to release a stream of the rocks from his maw. Red King can only use this attack so long as he as a large quantity of them stored in his stomach *'Fire Fist Ignite Punch:' Red King can charge his forearms with fire and coat his hands in it to increase his melee abilities even more powerful. delivering powerful explosive punches. *'EX Transformation:' Red King can transform himself into a stronger version called EX Redking, increasing his abilities ten fold. |-|Redking (EX) = EX Red King ' EX Red King is the upgraded form of Red King. Increasing his strength, Endurance and other abilities. *'Lava Empowerment: EX Red King now has the ability to control lava and fire. *'Fists:' EX Red King can use his enormous fists for melee combat and can create explosions when they hit the target *'Flames Road:' By smashing his fists into the ground, EX Red King can summon a series of massive eruptions, capable of of dealing damage to even the strongest of monsters. *'Size Increase:' EX Red King can increase the size of his fists, increasing the force of the punch. *'Volcano Punch:' EX Red King can deliver a very powerful punch from either his left or right hand that can knock the target into the sky, once in contact a large explosion can occur. *'Enhanced Strength:' EX Red King strength has been increased. Know being able to lift 5x his own height and weight. *'Enhanced Endurance:' EX Red King know has advanced endurance. Personality If their is one thing Red King likes, its proving that hes the best. Wip Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Average Intelligence Category:Predators Category:Prehistoric Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Characters (Krazar77)